Summary of CPRO: The CRMH is keenly aware of the importance of comprehensive and participatory approaches to research and interventions in order to address the complex set of determinants associated with public health problems that affect populations generally and those factors associated more specifically with racial and ethnic disparities in health (Israel, Eng, Schulz, &Parker, Eds., 2005).